Un espía en Hogwarts
by Onag Radcliffe
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Harry no regresase de la lucho y solo volviese una Hermione trasntornada? La vida nunca volveria a ser igual


Bueno espero que les guste, es el inicio de lo que quiero ke sea una pequeña historia, no demasiado larga, pero tampoco demasiado corta. Como siempre el Discalmer: Todos los personajes son pertenecientes a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bro.

Cap 1. Sentimientos irrefrenables.

Corría el sexto curso en Hogwarts, y el trío de oro paseaba tranquilamente por los jardines de Hogwarts.

"La verdad es que este año ha sido bastante mas tranquilo" decía Ron aquella tarde de finales de Invierno, cuando ya habían comenzado las abundantes lluvias y el deshielo y el clima parecía haber dado un respiro con largos días de Sol. Harry se quedaba mirando, embobado como siempre pasaba, a su Hermione.

Desde que la había visto tan bella en el baile de Navidad, no se la podía sacar de la cabeza. En un primer momento pensó que fue un capricho de crío de 16 años, pero luego se dio cuenta de por que siempre la estaba cuidando tanto, por que cuando discutían todos aquellos años el se sentía mal. Sin darse cuenta, todos aquellos años a su lado, le había generado por dentro una cariño mucho mas superior al de hermanos. Era amor. Y no lo había visto.

Muchas veces se preguntaba si no lo había visto o no lo había querido ver. En cierto modo, por que Ron siempre le estaba diciendo lo guapa que era. Que comenzaba a pensar que estaba sintiendo algo por ella. Y el, poco a poco se iba consumiendo por dentro, al no poder contarle a nadie aquello tan bonito que estaba sucediéndole en su interior, como es el primer amor. Creía que si no lo gritaba pronto a los cuatro vientos, le saldría tatuado en la cabeza.

Cuando Ron comenzaba sus serenatas diarias y nocturnas en la Sala Común, Harry se limitaba a bajar la cabeza, para evitar pegarle un guatazo a Ron, sabia que el no tenia la culpa pero no sabia otra manera de descargar ese odio que le producía escuchar aquellas palabras tan bellas sobre su Hermione, que el era incapaz de expresar abiertamente lo que realmente quería gritar diariamente.

Mientras paseaban Harry iba reflexionando en silencio sobre todo esto, cuándo por fin pudo para de mirar a Hermione.

Ron y Hermione iban conversando tranquilamente de lo que Ron había sacado a relucir hacia solo unos minutos.

"Lo cierto es que si, espero que los dos meses que quedan de curso podamos tener un curso sin incidencia y sin pasados por la enfermería por culpa de..de Voldemort." A Hermione, a pesar de que lo decía, le seguía constando todavía. Harry era otra cosa que le maravillaba de ella. Su fuerza interior. Le echo un vistazo y vio como Ron la miraba con ojos de carnero degollado. Frunció el entrecejo y se giro sobre sus talones.

"Yo no hablaría tan pronto, las cosas que se acontecen antes de tiempo se suelen estropear." Y se marcho con paso ávido de la zona de sus dos amigos, dejándolos completamente confusos. Hermione no le quiera, solo tenia que ver la cara con que miraba a Ron, y no sabia que es peor: Si saber que su amor le era correspondido o tener que estar aguantándolo todos los días. A veces se regañaba a si mismo, ya que sentía cierta deslealtad hacia Hermione, aunque sabia perfectamente que los sentimientos no se pueden controlar. El era un claro ejemplo.

Se sentó en su sofá preferido de la Sala común mirando el fuego embobado. Una sombra se sentó a su lado. Era Ron. Ni siquiera levanto la cabeza para mirarlo. No le apetecía.

"Harry, que te ocurre..."Pregunto Ron preocupado. Harry no contesto. No sabia lo que le estaba pasando pero se estaba generando en su interior un odio hacia ese muchacho que no sabia de donde venia. Le seguía queriendo como su mejor amigo que era. Pero de vez en cuando le surgía un odio y una repulsión extrema y tenia que hace acopio de voluntad para no coserle a cachetadas y a guantazos. " Harry ¿me quieres contestar?" Harry por fin levanto la cabeza y se quedo mirando al pelirrojo con una mirada fría y vacía, carente de todo.

"Largo...." se limito a decir.

"¿Qué?" dijo Ron sorprendido.

"Largo, mas claro agua...." y regreso su vista al fuego. Ron se levanto refunfuñando y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Harry entro en un letargo sobre el sofá. Se vio en un cementerio. Rodeado por la noche y sin apenas luceros que iluminasen un poco el campo. Comenzó a andar hacia atrás, hasta que choco con un par de lapidas. Se giro para verlas y se le helo la sangre. No eran dos lapidas, eran dos placas conmemorativas a la muerte de sus padres. Cayo de rodillas delante de las mismas. Sabia que no estaba sus cuerpos, pero era el lugar donde había fallecido. Sintió como las lagrimas invadían su rostro. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero sintió como una mano helada le agarraba del cuello, quemándoselo a causa del frió, mientras la cicatriz comenzaba a arderle. Le voltearon mirando hacia el sujeto que le había agarrado. Era lord Voldemort. Harry presentía su fin. Voldemort fue poco a poco acercándole a su cara, mientras el muchacho hacia intentos estúpidos de librarse de aquellas manos heladas que le estaba abrasando el cuello.

"Potter....mas tarde" Se limito a Decir Voldemort. Acto seguido le lanzo contra las placas de sus padres. Harry sintió una fuerte contusión en la espalda. Abrió los ojos y dio un respingo. Volvía a estar en la sala común, congelado de frió, a pesar de estar a escasos centímetros del fuego, y con todo el cuerpo dolorido. Subió rápidamente al su cuarto y entro sin importarle hacer ruido. Nadie se despertó. Fue al baño y encendió las velas. Se quito la túnica y se miro al espejo. Tenia todo el cuerpo lleno de moratones y de quemaduras que no le dolían nada en absoluto. El cuello tenia una mancha marrón oscura en forma de mano.

Mientras se examinaba los golpes, la cicatriz volvió a dolerle, como si le estuviesen marcando con un cuter. Sitio recorrer algo por la cabeza. Instintivamente se llevo la mano a la cabeza y cuándo se la miro, casi le da un infarto. Tenia toda la mano llena de sangre. Se precipito al espejo y la cara la tenia completamente surcada por un torrente de sangre que comenzaba ya a gotear sobre su camiseta interior. Comenzó a dar vueltas, histérico, sin saber muy bien que hacer, poniéndolo todo perdido de sangre. Cogió una toalla y se presiono la cicatriz que no parecía estar herida por ningún sitio. A los diez minutos dejo de sangrar por completo. La toalla estaba completamente manchada de sangre. No había perdido mucha, por que no sentía mareos ni nada por el estilo, pero se sentía angustiado. Echo la toalla a lo sucio y se fue a la cama. Le costo dormirse pero no tuvo ningún sueño extraño mas.

Esa mañana se despertó antes que todos sus compañeros, fue al baño con intención de limpiarlo, pero los elfos había echo bien su trabajo ya. Se miro al espejo. El cuello lo tenia de un color completamente desagradable y lleno de pequeñas petequias( las manchas rojitas que salen cuando haces un chupeton). Estaban en mayo, tendría que soportar una bufanda en aquellos días calurosos, pero era mejor que tener que estas escuchando todo el día: Fíjate lo que tiene Potter en el cuello. Se ahorraría muchas explicaciones. Las quemaduras se le habían quedado acartonadas y le escocían un poco al roce de la ropa, pero no era un dolo que no pudiese sobrellevar fácilmente. Se vistió se puso una braga alrededor del cuello (( es lo que llevan los exploradores en el cuello es cerrado y no cuelga)) y se examino la cicatriz, estaba un poco enrojecida pero no tenia suturas ni sangre coagulada por ninguna parte. Era un tanto inquietante. Bajo al gran salón y se sentó en una mesa prácticamente vacía, tan solo ocupada por unos cuentos alumnos madrugadores mas, la mayoría de sétimo, qué se levantaban para estudiar sus exánimes parciales. Cogió sus gachas de avena y las comió lentamente, mientras observaba como iba entrando la gente para desayunar. No tenia nada de hambre pero la noche anterior no había cenado y si esa mañana no desayunaba podría darle un bajón de azúcar, lo que menos necesitaba. Cuando termino, ninguno de sus dos amigos había bajado todavía. Se levanto y se fue a un baño a mirarse lo del cuello.

Seguía ahí. No sabia que hacer, dejaría pasar un par de días y si aquello no parecía remitir, iría a Dumbledore. Salió del baño, conjuro su mochila con los libros y fue a sentarse a clase de Transformaciones que tenia a primera hora. Abrió su libro y comenzó a leer. NO se percataba de que los alumnos mientras se iban sentado se le quedaban mirando. Alguien se sentó a su lado mientras iba por el capitulo de la transformación humana.

"¿Que carajo te pasa Harry?" dijo Ron tranquilamente.

"Nada, tranquilo de verdad...." dijo intentando parecer amistoso.

"No te creo....." dijo con desconfianza.

"No me creas es tu problema no el mío." Y le echo una sonrisa bastante sarcástica.

"Eres un borde, llevas una temporada de un tonto inaguantable, solo intento ayudarte y me saltas con esos desprecios..." tenia razón, pero le salían de dentro, a veces era incapaz de controlarlos.

"Perdona..." Ron no dijo nada mas en toda la clase. Harry sintió unos ojos clavados en su nuca durante las tres cuartas partes de la clase. Un papelito le dio en la cabeza. Lo abrió, reconoció la letra de su Hermione.

"_Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Besos. Hermione" _Siempre tan buena con el. Cualquier hombre que la conociese seria idota al no enamorarse de ella. Se volteo y le mando una sonrisa. Salió de la clase acompañado de nuevo por sus amigos. Se quedaban mirando la cosa que tenia puesta en el cuello.

"Harry, que es esto?" dijo Hermione amarrándole la braga del cuello. Harry hizo un movimiento brusco y sin querer le dio un pequeño manotazo a Hermione.

"No lo toques... digo.. perdona, es que he cogido frío en el cuello y lo tengo contracturado y es para que no se enfríen los músculos..." Ron rió y Hermione le miro extrañada, no se lo había creído.

"jajajaj coger frió de que, si hace asta calor, mañana entramos ya en abril." Se mofo Ron.

"Ron no te rías, a veces esas cosas son mas beneficiosas" dijo Hermione mirando significativamente a Harry.

"¿Qué toca ahora? Dijo Harry intentando cambiar de tema.

"Adivinación y tu aritmancia."

"Bueno pues hasta luego..." Y La muchacha se desvió por otro pasillo. Ron comenzó su serenata habitual de las cualidades de Hermione. A Harry le ponía la cabeza como una pelota. Menos mal que pronto llegaron a la salita y se sentó. Hermione sabía que algo raro le pasaba a Harry en el cuello. No era idota. Levantó la mano.

"Dime Hijo mío...." replicó la Profesora Trelanew.

"No me encuentro demasiado bien, ¿puedo marchar a la enfermería?" Asintió con la cabeza. Harry se incorporó y salió dando tumbos de la sala, representando un gran papel de enfermo.

Cuando estaba lejos de la vista de los alumnos de la puerta, se enderezo y echó a correr hacia la clase de aritmancia. Por suerte las clases eran de esas de cristales en las puertas, por lo que se podía ver lo que había dentro. Harry llegó a la de Aritmancia y se puso de tal manera que la profesora Vector no pudiese verlo. Empezó a hacer gestos para llamar la atención de alguien.

La compañera de mesa de Hermione, se percato y aviso a esta, que inmediatamente levanto la mano y salió de la clase.

"Harry..¿Estas mal de la cabeza, que haces aquí? Deberías estar en clase de adivinación." Le tapo la boca con la mano y la arrastro hasta los baños de Mirtle la Llorona, que sollozaba en un baño.

" Que demonios haces Harry, me estas empezando a preocupar seriamente.... ¡¡HARRY!!" grito mientras el muchacho sin media palabra se había empezado a quitar la ropa hasta quedarse en boxers. Hermione lo miro horrorizada, tenia todo el cuerpo amoratado y con quemaduras. Se quito la braga, y ahogo un grito. Se acerco y le toco el cuello. Harry se estremeció. "Que es esto?"

" No lo se.... bueno si lo se" Hermione le miro con reproche. " Anoche tuve un sueño, con Voldemort. Me encontraba en una especie de cementerio, delante de unas placas con los nombres de mis padres, y me agarraba del cuello, y todas estas magulladuras me las hacia mientras intentaba quitarme la mano que me agarraba y abrasaba el cuello." Hermione parecía asustada. Se acerco y examinaba de cerca las heridas de Harry, mientras este estaba concentrado en cangrejos de río, por que si pensaba que estaba sintiendo la respiración de Hermione por el cuerpo, se pondría como una moto.

"Están como acartonadas, las quemaduras digo valla..."

"Si... si...." Dijo Harry colorado como un tomate mientras Hermione iba subiendo a examinar su cuello.

" El cuello lo tienes igu....al" se paro en seco sus rostros estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia. Si Harry estaba colorado ella le hacia sombra en esos momentos. Sin darse cuenta sus rostros se iba acercando poco a poco a poco de hacer contacto...

" Deberíamos bajar ya..." dijo Harry cuando estaban a punto de besarse. Hermione se aparto abochornada. Harry se visto y bajo todavía acalorado y extrañado por esa escena que acababa de vivir.

Iban andando tranquilamente por el pasillo y unos gritos desgarradores los perturbaron desde el gran comedor. Fueron corriendo y se encontraron a cientos de Dementores lanzando chicos por los aires mientras los mortifagos hacia de las suyas por la sala destrozando cosas y torturando a todo aquel que se encontraba a su pasa. Harry miraba todo horrorizado. Jamás habían conseguido perpetrar dentro de los muros de Hogwarts salió corriendo tras ellos.

" Harry NO!" gritaba Hermione mientras hecho a correr detrás de el. Empezó a sentir el frió de los Dementores y comenzó a conjurar patronus como un descosido. Se llevo un manotazo en la cara y callo al suelo. Empezaron los dolores de un cruciatus que no sabia de donde provenía. Paro y nadie le cogió prisionero. El caos que triunfaba en la sala común era espectacular. Todo quedo en silencio. UN fuerte grito de una joven pronunciando su nombre le sobresalto sobre todo el silencio de los alumnos que miraban como un dementor se llevaba a Hermione por una ventana, los profesores y Dumbledore intentaron detenerle pero fue en vano. Nada funcionaba contra aquellas formas. Harry salió disparado a los jardines siguiendo los gritos de Hermione Comenzó a conjurar sus patronus pero no parecían funcionar sobre aquel dementor, al cual, le atravesaban las envestidas del Ciervo plateado. Llego un momento en el que no pudo alcanzar a Hermione y se quedo mirando como se iba mientras gritaba de desesperación. Algo le golpeo la cabeza y quedo oscuro todo.

Despertó en un lugar al aire libre sin poder mover ni piernas ni brazos, atado delante de otra figura que parecía moverse con desesperación. Cuando recupero un poco mas la vista vio que era Hermione. Amarrada a las placas conmemorativas de sus padre y al lado Voldemort con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Continuara....

Espero que ls gustase y la continuare dependiendo de sus opiniones besossssss

Onag radcliffe


End file.
